Ocho veces
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Liz y patty se van a dormir a casa de Maka y en eso Soul aprovecha para tener una gran noche con Kid... pero lo que no sabe es que su querido Shinigami le pedirá algo imposible, incluso para él. Mal summary. Advertencias: Lemon explícito.


**Dicleimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

**Advertencias: **Lemon.

**8 Veces.**

-Ah~ S-Soul~ -gemía Kid notando las caricias de Soul en sus pezones-

-Relájate... esto es solo el principio... -contestó el albino con lujuria-

Se encontraban en la casa (mansión) de Kid y aprovechando que Liz y Patty se habían ido a dormir a casa de Maka, Soul arrinconó a Kid contra la cama empezando a tocar, acariciar y besar el cuerpo del pequeño Shinigami.

Soul desabrochó la camisa de Kid y ahora se encontraba acariciando y lamiendo los rosados pezones del ojimiel mientras este gemía débilmente. Después de terminar con esa acción fue a por el blanquecino cuello de Kid pero paró al notar que su pareja desabrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón.

-K-Kid... no esperaba esto de ti... -dijo Soul mirándolo fijamente-

-No eres el único que tiene ganas de esto... -le susurró al oído para después besarlo con deseo, Soul le correspondió enseguida gruñendo de placer entre beso y beso al notar las caricias de su amante por encima de sus boxers- Mhmmm~ K-Kid~ -gimió el albino al notar que las caricias se hacían más intensas-

-Soul... -Kid obligó a Soul a ponerse contra la cabecera de la cama para bajar los boxers del albino para después empezar a masturbar el miembro caliente de su amante mientras este intentaba reprimir los gemidos- ¡Kid! -gritó Soul al notar que este había dejado de masturbarlo con sus manos y ahora lo hacía con su boca subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Soul llevó su mano a los cabellos del ojimiel incitándolo a ir mas rápido para después terminar corriéndose en su boca- Soul, porque no me avisaste... -dijo Kid viendo que su pecho y cara se mancharon de la esencia del otro-

-L-Lo s-siento -dijo Soul cogiendo un pañuelo y limpiando el pecho y cara de Kid- Y ahora... -Soul cogió a Kid y lo puso de nuevo contra la cama quitando los pantalones y los boxers de este para empezar a preparar la entrada-

-¡Ah! -Kid se agarró fuertemente a la espalda de Soul clavando las uñas en esta al notar el primer dedo-

-Shh... relájate... -Soul beso y mordió el cuello de Kid dejando varias marcas rojas en el blanquecino cuello del ojimiel mientras introducía el segundo dedo moviéndolos débilmente para acostumbrarlo. Después de lubricar y preparar bien la entrada de Kid, Soul subió las piernas de Kid a sus hombros para poder penetrarlo mejor-

-S-Soul... tengo miedo... -dijo Kid en un susurro, muy sonrojado y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Tranquilo... lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte... -dijo Soul acariciando los cabellos del Shinigami-

-¡Ah! ¡S-Soul! -Kid gritó más de dolor que de placer mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Después de un momento Soul vio que Kid se había tranquilizado empezó a moverse mientras Kid gemía ahora más de placer- Ah~ Soul~ m-mas...

-Ah~ K-Kid~ eres tan estrecho... -Soul embestía cada vez más rápido y profundo haciendo que Kid gimiese más fuerte- Kid... eres tan lindo... -dijo Soul sin dejar de embestir a Kid. La visión de Kid con los ojos brillantes y lagrimosos y con un hilillo de saliva saliendo de su boca era lo más excitante (y lindo) que había visto-

-Ah~ Soul~ voy a... -dijo Kid al borde del orgasmo-

-S-Si... -y dando las ultimas estocadas Kid se corrió en el abdomen de él y Soul mientras que a su vez Soul se corría dentro del Shinigami-

-...Kid... ¿te dolió mucho...? -dijo Soul recuperando el aliento-

-Al principio... pero luego se sintió... muy bien -contestó el otro descansando en el pecho de su pareja y recuperando también el aliento-

-Cool...

-¿Soul?

-Mmmmhh... -contestó el otro ya que se disponía a dormir-

-No estarás pensando en dormir, ¿verdad?

-¿Porque dices eso?

-¡Porque hay que hacerlo siete veces más si no, no será simétrico! ¡Ocho, ocho veces, Soul!

-¿¡QUE!?

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Es el segundo lemon que hago así que espero que me haya salido mejor que el primero.**

**Espero que les haya gustado~ y dejen review, please~**


End file.
